yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandle
is a Fire-attributed Rank E Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Pandle can evolve into Undy, starting at Lv. 18. Biology Pandle wears a brown cooking pot on his head. He also has a red Japanese undergarment that says in white hiragana 'bu' to represent his beginning letter of his name. He has a yellow toothpick-like stick that he uses to attack with. He has red marks on his face and dotted eyes with serious looking eyebrows. His stomach is white but the rest of the parts are beige. Personality As his original name suggests, Pandle is extremely careless. Being inspirited by this Yo-kai also makes people careless. Game data Evolution Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp = 337 | power = 169 | spirit = 77 | defence = 88 | speed = 138 }} Learnset Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Buyojinbo-Attacker Kon (soul) Pandle's soul-Strength up! (Max: +20) Locations Yo-kai Watch: *Crank-A-Kai Red Coin *Heights vending machines/cars, Secret Byway, Old Mansion *Springdale Yo-kai Spot - Children at Play (Rank E, human-shaped signboard) Drops Yo-kai Watch: Common Plum Rice Ball Rare Use Karate History Pandle first appears in EP030, in which causes Nate to forget to close the door of his house among other things which cause him to look careless. Nate chases Pandle over the street, but Pandle suddenly gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. While relieved by his new friendship, Nate is told by Katie that his zip is open, which causes him to be embarrased and to get mad at Pandle. In EP076, a massive group of Pandles hold a summer festival at Springfield Elementary School, causing the students to get careless like leaving their backpacks open. Nate, upon realizing this, summons his own Pandle to fill him of the situation. Pandle tells Nate that the festival will end only if the fireworks are seen at the end, which it is up to the Fireworls leader. Nate then goes on a desperate search for the Fireworks leader, in which upon comes across the Enviroment leader, the Campfire leader, the Lunch leader, the Newspaper leader, among another leaders. Growing desperate with the search, Nate is called by his Pandle and gets introduced as the one who lent the location for the festival by him, getting the applauses by the other Pandles. Finally. the festival ends with the Fireworks leader shooting the fireworks. Trivia *Pandle was one of the first English Yo-kai to be shown off. He was shown off in the Nintendo Treehouse at E3 2015. Origin Pandle may be base off of the folktale Issun-bōshi which translates to One-Inch Boy or One-Inch Samurai. Pandle has many resemblance to Issun-bōshi because they both have tiny objects that are suppose to be a sword and they are both samurai. Pandle may also be a child that resembles a samurai of how the pan suppose to look like a hat. In other languages * Japanese: ぶようじん坊 Buyōjinbō * Korean: 무대꼬 Mudaekko Category:Humanoid Yo-Kai Category:Male Characters Category:Isamashi Class Category:Yo-Kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Poke Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Spark Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Carelessness" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai